


Dress to Impress

by uhrainbow_girl



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhrainbow_girl/pseuds/uhrainbow_girl
Summary: Lottie and Lola try on dresses for Lottie's etiquette class
Kudos: 2





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! this is only a very short fic, but hopefully it's short but sweet.

Lottie sat comfortably on Lola’s pastel bed sheets as Lola rifled through her huge wardrobe.  
“You have such lovely eyes, Lottie. What about something blue?”

They both tried on outfits for several hours, giggling over shoes that were too big or hats that flopped over their faces. Lottie didn’t want to admit it but these were the nicest clothes she had seen except in magazines and she was terrified of accidentally ripping something and Lola getting upset.

After trying on at least half of Lola’s whole wardrobe they took a break to eat a box of chocolates that Lola seemed to produce out of nowhere. As they ate the chocolate covered caramels Lottie started to worry that they wouldn’t find a suitable outfit. She began to think about what everyone else would be wearing and who would be there. She wondered if there might be a prince- but no, she didn’t need to meet a prince when she already had Ellie and Jamie.  
As if reading her thoughts Lola giggled until she lost her breath and wheezed “Lottie, could- could you imagine Ellie trying on these dresses?” This caused them both to burst into fits of laughter.  
“Oh, I know!” Lola squealed, “Let's find the outfit we could least imagine Ellie wearing, it’s bound to be perfect for the class!” Lottie grinned as they both jumped up and ran back to the wardrobe. They spent a few minutes tearing through the dresses until a silky white one caught Lottie’s eye. She pulled it out and saw it was quite conservative, covering her shoulders and going all the way down to her knees. Lola urged her to try it on and the silky material somehow felt right in her body. It was pulled in at the waist and flowed out a little down her legs. This was the one and they both knew it.

Lottie squeezed Lola tightly as she thanked her for helping to find the perfect dress, smelling the sweet baby powder scent she’d grown used to. As she pulled back Lola grinned and pulled out a pink and white lollipop from under her pillow. As Lottie left the Lola’s dorm with the dress she’d picked, she felt a warmth in her stomach as she tried not to giggle at the thought of Ellie wearing it.


End file.
